


Hannibal!!! On Ice

by Ladyhydrangeas



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ice Skating, M/M, Yuri on Ice AU, multiple characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhydrangeas/pseuds/Ladyhydrangeas
Summary: Will Graham is facing the slump of his life in the world of figure skating. His failures are stacking up but a certain Lithuanian Star has his eyes set on the empathetic skater from Wolf Trap.





	1. He felt like a failure

**Author's Note:**

> So figure skating has erupted in the Hannibal fandom on Twitter as everyone starts watching Yuri!!! On Ice. I love figure skating, and this show just completely inspired me. So here is the AU which nobody asked for but its going to be full of Dark and angsty goodness. (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Spoilers for the fic will be up to episode 2 and will probably stay that way.

The man quivered, shaking visibly and trying to keep the tears at bay while he clenched a stuffed toy in his hands. The dog shaped animal, fuzzy and warm, provided only minimum comfort to the nerves and anxiety. 

Will Graham knew he had not gotten a score high enough to compete any further. There were too many falls on the ice. So many scrapes to show for it and nothing to have been gained from it. He felt weak, exhausted and just an utter failure to his coach. Alana tried to cheer him up, she really did. “Hey, next time right?” She had said to him while waiting for the score to be announced. Her slender hand patted his clenched one lightly. She meant well, he knew that. Of course he knew that. 

It just didn't stop a tear from sliding down his cheeks. An audible gasp from his coach was all he needed to hear before he shot straight up to flee the scene with an “I'm sorry” choked out. The hallways swirled around him. People with worried and startled faces with cameras and microphones blurred together like some kaleidoscope of horrors. Will picked up his steps, running now towards the only place of solitude he knew; the bathroom. He slammed the door open, hands clutching at his temples. E collapsing there, Will shoo violently. His hands moved from his head to clutch at his elbows in a mock embrace. Thoughts and emotions whirled about his mind. The bounced back and forth, echoing louder and louder until it was the only thing that Will was aware of. Everything else fading into the background. Breaths quickened for the skater. He was a failure. He couldn't even complete in the top five in this competition. He should just quit. He should just quit. He should just quit. 

A hand lightly pressed on his shoulder. 

“Um... I'm sorry but you are in the wrong rest room.” The words were light, feminine and very eye opening for the young man. His head jerked up towards the voice, staring at the woman in front of him. She was beautiful, fashionable and young. A scarf tied around her neck, accenting her straight brown hair with its crystal blue hue. Bright eyes searched over Will for any sign of trouble as thin lips curved downwards in concern. Will felt his cheeks color and heat up from the sudden wave of embarrassment surfacing. 

“I'm so sorry” Will stuttered out, standing up while placing his hand behind his neck. “I couldn't see where I was going.” It wasn't the best excuse, not by a long shot but it was at least the most truthful one he could give. The woman raised an eyebrow at him, smirk lightly in play now that she could tell he was going to be okay. 

“Sure,” she called out, “Well you might want to correct the error and get out of here.” Her head tilted towards the entrance in a single nod. With a tone full of mirth and laughter shining in her eyes, Will took the little sarcastic comment in stride, backing up with a broken chuckle before high-tailing it out of the room. Mistake fixed and he was going to be sure never to do that again. No matter how terrible he felt. 

It was out right embarrassing. 

Yet the whole experience made him feel a bit better on the inside. His entire being slowed down on its shaking, now just a tremor that too was fading as time went on. Cheeks were dry of tears and there was no cracking in his voice anymore. He may still be left with the emptiness of failure and regret but at the very least he was able to control his outer emotions.

His coach was waiting for him, stamping her foot in a pattern of impatience that caused the man to cringe. 

“ Look,” She sighed out. “I understand. I really do. You need to keep above all of it though.” She quickly pulled him into a hug, surrounding him with a blanket of controlled comfort. “How are you holding up?” The words caused Will to smile softly. She truly meant the world to him and her ability to help block out other emotions from his empathy was god sent. “What are you going to do now?”

The question froze him up, his whole body stiffening. What WAS he going to do now? “Go home I suppose, figure it out then.” It was the first thing to appear in his mind. The idea itself was becoming more and more pleasant of a thought as time went on. Spending time with his multiple dogs and giving his friend Beverly a break from watching them would be nice. “I did want to retire...” The unsure words were whispered out. Fear speaking through every consonant and vowel. He could feel Alana clench him tighter in the hug, it almost unbearable now. 

“You have so much more to give.” Her voice ghosted against his skin. “Take a break, catch back up on practice but don't give up the dream yet.” She truly believed in him. In his work and in his style. It was one of the many reasons that she had chosen to coach him from the beginning. He was just in a slump right now, anyone could see that. It was a slump he would have to get over if he ever wanted to achieve the greatness that she knew he could reach. 

She just hoped a break didn't destroy his motivation , as it has done to so many. 

A crowd of cheering jeered both Will and Alana from their thoughts. They separated, turning their heads in the same direction to see a mass of people running around and clicking their cameras towards two figures in the center of their gathering. 

Hannibal Lecter and Abigail Hobbs. The Lithuanian genius and the Lithuanian Prodigy seemed to be in conversation with each other. Abigail smiling happily and clapping her hands once over something that Hannibal had said. 

Will gasped at the site of them. He knew of Hannibal Lecter, was inspired by the mans works and his ability to demand the attention of all the audience in his performances. They never failed to send a chill up your spine. The Gothic and dark themes the man choose always combated against other competitors. The one next to him, was the woman he had embarrassingly met in the bathroom. He felt the need to hide himself. Red color bloomed across his cheeks. Alana must have noticed too, for she smiled and patted him on the shoulder again. “Lets go back. Early flight tomorrow right?”

A pair of maroon eyes watched the two as they exited the building.


	2. He saw potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Graham. Skating to the routine that brought Hannibal to victory when he was younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Thank you all for the response and excitement about my story! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it~
> 
> Notes: Beverly co-owns the rink with Jimmy and Brian.

Wolf Trap, Virginia was a small town on the outskirts of Baltimore that welcomed their star home with enormous flourish. Banners and signs filled the entrance of the Baltimore airport and Will was fairly certain that the whole town actually had fit inside the arrivals terminal. Beverly Katz, his long time friend, was at the forefront of the group. She waved her hands back and forth while holding up a sign with the scrawl “Will Graham Prince of the Ice” written on it in reds and blues. Glitter fluttered from the sign, tangling in the woman's black curls, sparkling like they belonged there. 

“WILL GRAHAM!!!!!!” She shouted out into the air, her voice carrying and filling the whole room. It canceled out all the other murmurs and snippets of conversations around them. Before the young man knew it, he was right up next to her, snatching the banner from her hands with a squawk. 

“Beverly what are you doing!?” Will hissed before a smile took its place and she grabbed at him to bring him into a hug. “Its been quite some time.” One tight squeeze was her reply. 

“It has been! Man, look at you! You look...paler.” Beverly's grin, bright and sunny, filled Will with a welcomed warmth. “Good to have you back. Jimmy and Brian can't wait to hear all about your adventures.” Her face scrunched up in a mock grimace, “Weeeell mostly your screw-ups but they mean well.” Will scoffed at that, smile wider on his features. 

They walked out of the terminal; Will dragging his bags behind him while Beverly chugged one of his less clunky bags over her shoulder. Winston, Wills rescue dog, took his place as star of the show for most of their conversation during the drive towards the main practice rink in Wolf Trap. It had been years since Will had even visited this place, happily surprised that it was still up in running. It wasn't big like other arenas in the area were; the side walls of the building showed its years in discolored paint and permanent dirt and grass stains on the very bottom edges. Beverly snickered at the looks he was giving the ice rink, taking just a slight pause before kicking the door open and releasing a loud “HE'S HERE” to the people inside. 

Brian was the first to reply. “Will, good to see you back in one piece. After Beverly's driving I wasn't sure what exactly to expect-OW” He flinched from the hand that papped him on the head. Jimmy gave the man a curt look in response. It was a look that Brian was familiar with, his husband did deal with his antics on an almost daily basis. 

“My driving isn't that bad. You just cant handling someone driving like a real woman.” Beverly stuck her tongue out at Brian before shifting her gaze to Will. “I know you just got back, but the ice is ready for you whenever.” Her smile was gentle, gracefully navigating a situation that she knew was delicate. Will could appreciate the sentiment. He gave a small nod her way before walking down the hall towards the rink. There was a small rush of joy running through him at the thought of just gliding on the ice. The pressures of competition and other eyes on him didn't happen here, didn't happen in this place he can call a sanctuary. The ice chilled the air around him as he stepped through the door and towards a side bench so he could string up his skates. It was clean, freshly clean given the sheen of it. Will's reflection stared back up at him, as obscure as he felt. It felt nice though. Felt like home to take that first step back out onto the slick surface. To feel the blade grit against the Ice and give him the necessary push back so he could propel himself forward. 

He spun around and around, letting the world fly around him in a mass of colors. Letting his own worries and anxieties and failures fall off of him with each swing of his hips and blades. Then he was in the air, landing on one skate and flying backwards into another jump. His eyes fell shut, his breathing evened out. He let the motions take over and flew from one jump to the next. One spin into a step dance. Music played in the background of his mind, intense and demanding of his attention and time. Will ended his routine with a signature pose that was not his own. It all ended way too soon. His eyes were still closed to the world. Eyes that jolted open when a round of applause ruptured from the sidelines. He tipped to the side, a scream escaping him as the man attempted to gain back his balance. 

“That was amazing!” Beverly clapped openly.

“That wasn't your normal program Will.” Jimmy tilted his head, a knowing smile in place. 

“Of course it wasn't. That was Hannibal's routine!” Brian's facial features resembled his husbands, phone in hand. He was more than likely video recording the whole thing. Brian looked down at said phone, clicking a few things here and there before his eyes widened. “Uho.”Will's cheeks colored hotly, embarrassed. He didn't want to know. The fear of unknowing sank and settled down in the pit of his stomach. “I may have accidentally uploaded it....”

Someone please help Will Graham out of his misery. 

__________

“Of course it wasn't. That was Hannibal's routine!” The small speakers on the mans tablet shouted from a video that he choose to play. Abigail had only sent him a text with a link to it, claiming Hannibal had to see what was trending now on all the top social media sites. 

Will Graham. Skating to the routine that brought Hannibal to victory when he was younger.

He had seen the man compete before. Nothing terribly great; the young one had shown potential. Still shows potential now that Hannibal thinks about it. Their paths did not cross often and Hannibal vaguely remembered watching Will leaving from their last competition. Abigail mentioned the man had been crying, in the woman's restroom no less. 

That intrigued him. 

One had to admit that Will Graham was a thing of beauty. A lithe body made for the ice and a set of chocolate curls on top of his head that could inspire poems a plenty, Will held his gifts to the world with little confidence and courage. It was a true shame. 

Hannibal leaned back against the couch he currently sat upon, clicking replay on his tablet. Given the right amount of coaching, Hannibal could see will surpassing so many before him. Maybe even reaching up to the pedestal that Hannibal has reached. The mini on-screen Will flipped in the air, spinning and landing with one leg thrown behind him so the man could glide into the next step of turns tat Hannibal's routine called for. 

He wanted to see what would happen. 

Hannibal's life was about to get very interesting.


	3. He dreamed of darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were words around the picture, too small for Will to read anything besides the header. “HANNIBAL LECTER LEAVES LITHUANIA TO SEEK COACHING SOLACE IN AMERICA”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit longer to get this one out than I had thought it would. I have a few more chapters in writing as well. :) Thank you everyone who has left comments and kudos! I am so happy that you have enjoyed my work! :D <3
> 
> Yuri on Ice spoilers up until Chapter 2, then the story strays from that.

The rink was blood red. 

Will looked about its surface with fascination, tying up his laces to his skates. The wind blew around him, dark and crisp. It chilled him to the bone but the feeling was only a thought in the back of Will's mind. As if the concept of cold couldn't touch him in that moment. He stepped out slowly onto the ice, letting the skates glide him in a giant circle around the area. His arms reached outwards. Fingers flexed letting the air pass them. He twirled about the rink. Worries and fears flying behind him yet not fast enough to catch him. Will spun and spun. 

A stag of enormous structure appeared at the edge of the ice, watching Will with its red eyes. The beast snorted appreciatively. 

 

Will opened his eyes, blinking at the rays of the sunrise shining through his curtained window. He sat up, stretching his lethargic body back to life. Sighing deeply, the man made a move to pick up his phone. “That dream again...” He wondered what it could mean. Will supposed that the dream itself could have been counted as a nightmare. Should have been given the fact it was dark and blood in color. However, Will just had a feeling of home when he embraced his dreams there. Something about the place made the man feel at peace with himself. It was something that he found little solace in during his waking hours. 

The quiet didn't last long. Will Graham's dogs perked their ears up to an unknown noise before growling and barking. Each leaped off the bed to welcome their guest with loud noises and whining while Will groaned internally wanting to just crawl back under the covers to his blissfully gothic dreamscape. The man knew he couldn't though. Not with the dogs and well not with whoever was outside either. He swooped his legs over the side of the bed, leaning forward for a few moments to regain balance from a night of slumber. His movements sluggish to him despite the coldness of the floor piercing the bottom of his feet. 

Downstairs and to the door, Will was welcomed to the sight of Beverly's face plastered against the glass. Her hands were cuffed around her face. The rest of the glass fogged from her breath. 

Will Graham definitely did NOT jump in surprise. 

Beverly smiled widely when she saw him, moving back enough for the man to open the door. The dogs clamored around her, yipping and demanding for attention from the Asian woman before them. “You haven't seen the internet today I bet” She smirked, letting her hand plop down on the heads of the dogs one by one. “ Hannibal Lecter quit skating and decided to be a coach for someone.” A phone flashed in front of his face. The bright screen showing a picture of the handsome man Will had seen in his last competition. There were words around the picture, too small for Will to read anything besides the header. “HANNIBAL LECTER LEAVES LITHUANIA TO SEEK COACHING SOLACE IN AMERICA”

“That is big news” Will gave her a thoughtful look for a moment. “Why are you telling me this though?” Well that earned him quite the look from his friend. She placed her hands on her hips now, raising an eyebrow. 

“I know you don't mean that. This is major, Will! Every skater needs to know this.” She smirked lightly then, giving her friend a once over. “Especially since you just recently copied his entire program.”  
Will knew he wasn't going to live that one down anytime soon. He let out a rancorous sigh of defeat. “Well since you ARE here to tell me all about it, we might as well head towards the rink.” It only took a single swish of his hand for the dogs to obediently clamor back inside, Winston brushing his nose against Will's palm. A jacket was grabbed as he ushered Beverly to her car. 

Their drive was short. Beverly's voice filling the space as she drove them down the roads. Her eyes would shift partially towards Will's direction, smirk ever present with words about Hannibal on her lips. Upon entering the Rink's lot; they spotted a car that was not known to them parked off to one end, next to a grassy break in the lot. As if the owner wanted solitude. Wanted to make sure no other car would park near it on the drivers side. It was a space that Will would park at if he wasn't familiar with the rink to begin with. 

“A customer on a Wednesday morning..” Beverly scrunched her face into a quizzical look, shrugging her shoulders before opening the door to hold it open for her friend with a mock bow. They joined two others; Brian and Jimmy in the front prep area. Benches lined up in one area of the room, placed there for seating space. Brian and Jimmy themselves were staring out of the open window area that showcased the rink in all its glory. Their mouths were agape in utter shock, eyebrows raised dramatically on their foreheads. It had seemed like their facial expressions hadn't changed in sometime, making Will wonder if it would be frozen like that or not. 

Beverly didn't seem as impressed. “Come on guys, we have a customer. Why are you both staring like that at th- WOAH. WILL. WILL You HAVE to see this.” Her frantic nature got him curious. He shifted his gaze to the rink area, gasping inwardly at the site. 

Hannibal Lecter was spinning in the center of the rink. He twirled beautifully, moving into a jump that was both elegant and dark in nature. Will found himself staring, mesmerized by it. Hannibal moved as if he owned the rink. As if the ice was made just for that man to skate upon.

But why was he here to begin with in the first place!?!?

Will decided that he wanted to find out. He didn't technically slam the door open, but the sound of the swinging door hitting the wall left an echoing bang ringing through out the chilly space. It caused Hannibal to pause in his skating, blinking slightly before looking towards Will with a slightly raised eyebrow. 

“Ah, William. I was truly hoping you would show up today. If not, I fear I would have had to hunt you down at your home.” The smile he wore did not reach his eyes, it irked Will just looking at it. 

“Its Will and I can't help but wonder why the hell are you skating here?” His gaze didn't linger on Hannibal, only enough to eye the man up to his chin and down again. A quirk that wasn't missed by the world class skater. 

“Not a fan of eye contact I see?” The mirth in the mans voice spoke volumes to Will. “Alas, however I am here to announce that from this moment forward I am to be your coach.”

Will blanked. 

“What?”


	4. He had a new coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine.” Will breathed out, “Goodbye Alana.” The line clicked; a dial tone replacing Alana's goodbyes with static and beeping. Well that was that. He slowly turned his whole body towards their guest, expectant and waiting for words that Will wasn't sure he was ready yet to display. 
> 
> “My coach tells me you are my new coach” A bitter huff of a laugh escaped from is lips. “How conflicting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been quite some time since I've updated this fic. Just a hell of a lot of things have happened in the past few months (sorry! ;;) I've only been able to post a few things and then well inspiration took me on a short Star Wars kick~
> 
> Here is Chapter 4! ^^

“Sorry Will” Alana's voice rang sympathy over the low buzz of the phone line. “I've known Hannibal for years now, he can honestly do a lot more for you than I could.” Will sighed into the receiver, feeling the start of a headache forming. They had left his house in such a ruckus that the man had forgotten the one thing that would help him get through the day; painkiller medicine. Just fantastic. His eyes searched the room, taking in the others present, wondering and knowing surely that one of them would be carrying hi relief. He determinedly did NOT look in Hannibal Lecter's direction. The other man smiling slightly. Enough to show politeness but nothing else. 

It set Will on edge. 

“I thought about taking time off” He mumbled out, not truly wanting Alana to hear it. He was rather unfortunate in that wish. “No Sir. Will Graham. You are not allowed to retire just yet!” The sternness of her voice stabbed right through him, leaving an ache of guilt behind. “Just give it a try. Hannibal can be really good for you Will. Just see. For me?” Will briefly spared Hannibal a glance. 

“Fine.” Will breathed out, “Goodbye Alana.” The line clicked; a dial tone replacing Alana's goodbyes with static and beeping. Well that was that. He slowly turned his whole body towards their guest, expectant and waiting for words that Will wasn't sure he was ready yet to display. 

“My coach tells me you are my new coach” A bitter huff of a laugh escaped from is lips. “How conflicting.” 

Hannibal grinned, picking up a pair of skates that were by Will Graham's side. “I would love to see how you skate when thousands of people aren't watching,” 

“I thought you saw the video.”

“I would like to see it again, then. God forbid we become friendly.”

“I dont find you that interesting.”

A smirk appeared on Hannibal's face then. “You Will.”

Will shook is head, huffing out a laugh before taking the skates from the man himself “You want to see me skate then?” He moved over to one of the side benches, sitting down and unstrapping the laces from each skate before slipping his foot into them. He was clumsy getting on the ice, Hannibal watched the man intently, judging posture and presence. The man needed work. Hannibal couldn't imagine how Will was able to be as impressive as he was when he looked like he was about to fall over if a gust blew the wrong direction. Shakily Will closed his eyes, breathing in and out evenly once he had made it into the center of the rink. They were measured inhales and exhales, calming the man down. He grew still, head tilted downwards with his hand at his side. It was as if time itself slowed down in this state of concentration. A sudden shift of his posture alerted Hannibal to the change inside of will. He held himself differently, with only a few very small twitches and tweaks. 

A swift start against the Ice, Will built up his speed. The blades on his feet scratching at the ice surface as the man rounded corners. His left arm reached out towards Hannibal, hand casually thrown into a pointed pose before bringing it back in to twirl the rest of his body into a spin with one leg up in the air. It was fluid, and stunning; surpassing Hannibal's expectations. Hannibal could see it, could see its gracefulness and elegance as the man glided around. Jump after jump welcoming a new sense of freshness. Will Graham was completely different on the ice and off the ice. A shudder of pure pleasure shook deep into his core. He wanted this man, this Will Graham, for his own. Wanted to take the younger man and mold him into something different. Something powerful, enticing and addictive. 

Will ended his little routine with another spin, slowing down to a stop and starting his inhaling and exhaling slowly. His eyes remained closed, body relaxing like a limp puppet for a slight moment before tensing once more. The skates wobbled precariously on the ice, Will only managing to make it look less awkward than when he got out to the ice. Brown eyes shining under curly locks, gazed into Hannibal's maroon ones. “So?” Will huffed lightly, breath labored with the activity he had just accomplished. 

“It was beautiful,” Hannibal locked his gaze with the other, will's cheeks flushing. “Though I must say, you have an interesting entrance and exit...I would almost say that you aren't that confident on the ice at all and yet your skating itself. Almost like you are a whole different person.” He tilted his head to the side, smile cat-like. “Does your empathy help you with that?”

It unjustly pleased Hannibal to see Will look so taken aback. “How did you know about that??” The younger man sounded defensive, immediately tensing with his hands clenching a his side. “That's not information easy to find.”

“There is no confidentiality in Ice skating,” Hannibal smirked, “Alana was more than happy to share some of your inner workings if it meant that you could find yourself at the top.” Will could feel the need to call Alana back burning at the forefront of his mind. He held it back with a deep breath. 

“So my private life, isn't going to remain that private between the two of you?” He raised an eyebrow at Hannibal, gauging the mans half shrug and smile. That would piss him off a great deal....He could already see how this new student teacher relationship WASN'T going to work out. Not one bit. “I would like that information to not reach anyone else. If that can be helped” 

“Wouldn't dare to tell another soul, I promise you that.” They shared a moment then, both feeling quite sure of that. The air between them sparked with a different kind of tension, a tension that welcomed a kind of stilted agreement and maybe just a flash of friendship. Hannibal found that he couldn't help himself from poking its fragility with a rather big stick.

“Now, we really must get to your mistakes on the rink.” 

Will groaned.


End file.
